


It's a Stark Life

by MaKenZieMKZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark Friendship, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Sister, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy Stark, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark and Darcy Lewis are siblings, Tony Stark-centric, eventually, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaKenZieMKZ/pseuds/MaKenZieMKZ
Summary: After her mom gets caught in a drug bust, Darcy had no where else to go besides to her half-brother, who she had no idea she had.  Tony Stark has no idea what to do with a little sister, but hopefully with the help of Rhodey, Pepper, and Jarvis it won't go too badly.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Darcy Lewis & Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Darcy Lewis, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 77
Kudos: 377





	1. After the Bust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! All rights go to their proper creator/owners/etc. Me no own, you no sue. I have no money even if you do try to sue.

Darcy was just of few months shy of her sixteenth birthday when her life was changed forever.

Darcy Lewis sat on the worn out, coffee stained couch. A police officer was sitting across from her on a recliner that looked like it was about to fall apart. He smiled sympathetically at her while another officer and a dog went throughout the house, searching for more drugs besides the cocaine on the coffee table between Darcy and the first officer.

"We can start talking now, or we can wait for a social worker or lawyer to show up." Officer McHenry offered gently.

"Go ahead." the girl's voice flat.

"Please state your full name." Officer McHenry put a recorder on the table, carefully not in the drugs, and pressed play.

"Darcy Tamora Lewis"

"Lewis is your mother's maiden name, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a father, aunt, uncle, or any relative or relatives you know of that you can stay with?"

"No."

Officer McHenry sighed, unsurprised, that was unfortunate for Darcy. "Besides cocaine, do you know what drugs your mother consumes, makes, delivers, or consumes?"

"No."

"Have you ever done drugs?" Officer McHenry really hopped she hadn't, she was just a young girl, it would be horrible if her mother had gotten her addicted before she had even graduated high school.

"No." Darcy denied, and Officer McHenry's shoulders dropped in relief. Good for her, now for the uncomfortable question that he was required to ask, "Have you even been touched-"

"No. Never." Darcy cut in, finally looking him in the eyes, albeit, just for a moment. Thank goodness. He reached out and clicked the button to end the recorder, Darcy didn't seem to notice, still looking down at her shoes, if they could even be called shoes for much longer. They sat in silence for a bit until there was a bark and just under a minute later the other officer and his dog returned to the living room with a strongbox.

"Do you know where the key is?" He asked Darcy not as gently as McHenry, but not harshly either.

Darcy filed through her memories. "Either in the top drawer of her dresser or under the fridge."

The other officer set the box down by Officer McHenry before returning to her mother's bedroom while McHenry checked under the fridge.\

 _Perhaps I should run_ , Darcy idly considered, while they're both distracted. Who knows what would happen to her.

Both officers returned with keys before she could fully weigh her options, let alone go through with them. They saw Darcy sitting on the rotting couch, stiff as ever, her face as much of a blank slate as it had been since the cops barged in. The silver key from under the fridge was the correct key, as it unlocked the strong box to reveal and unsurprising addition of white powder in a bag. What was surprising, was that underneath the bag was Darcy's birth certificate, the results of a paternity test, and several empty envelopes with "Child Support" written on their sides.

* * *

A women, likely in her thirties with long, silky black hair tied in a bun, wearing a long sleeves white blouse and slick black skirt with black flats, sat in the car's driver's seat.

Becky Hanson, a fierce social worker, arrived one hour after the cops did, twenty eight minutes after they requested one. Becky loved children, that's why she became a social worker, so she could help children in unfortunate situations. When she came though the partially broken front door of the dumpy apartment and saw her new charge, a gangly, malnutritioned fifteen year old girl wearing a T-shirt two sizes too large with several wholes on the shoulders and hem, jeans a size too small, and a pair of very worn out shoes. The girl sat on the stained couch, rigid in her seat with a carefully neutral expression. Becky's heart ached, not that she showed it, for it might be mistaken and rejected as pity. 

Becky went though the apartment, frowning at the drugs, empty fridge, and empty cupboards and scowling at the two dozen dresses, eighteen high heals, and so forth in the mother's room versus the empty closet of the child's. Officer McHenry, an officer that Becky had previously interacted with in a few previous cases, pulled her aside during her inspection of Darcy's current living conditions to give her his report as well as the contents of the strongbox, minus the drugs.

Becky's eyes widened at the name of the birth certificate. "Seriously?"

"I know," Officer McHenry agreed, "but the paternity test proves it."

"Howard Stark." Becky shook her head, trying to process. Becky breathed out and began to recompose herself.

"The girl, Darcy, had no idea of any relatives who could take her in, and she doesn't know about her father." McHenry informed her.

"At least we know she had a brother that can take her in, though I'm not sure how good a caregiver her would be." Becky thought out, remembering all the things the tabloid says, though the media was notoriously unreliable.

"Better than nothing." McHenry shrugged.

"Yeah, Do you know where he is most likely to be right now?"

"I'll text you the address of the SI building he works the most in and his home adress, once I get it from HQ."

"Thanks Riley."

"No problem, Becky. Take care of Darcy, will ya?"

"You know I will."


	2. Poor Clara the Receptionist

Becky parked that car and led Darcy Lewis-Stark into the restaurant. Becky slid into the booth across from Darcy and took up the menu, skimming it. The waitress was a teenager, and based on the textbook laid on counter she had been studying, an aspiring doctor. "Get whatever you want from the menu." Becky instructed Darcy.

Once they had placed their orders and the waitress left, Becky began. "Your mother," Becky watched for any reaction to referring to the biological mother as her _mother_ "will be charged with possession, distribution, and use. She will be sentenced anywhere from 3-10 years, which means that you will have to be moved into a new living situation, do you understand?"

Darcy nodded, eyes downcast.

"Are you aware of who your father is?"

Darcy shook her head, however, wanting a verbal response, Becky waited. "Not I don't." Darcy spoke after a minute of silence. It was then that their meals arrived via the aspiring doctor. Becky ate a few bites of her sandwich, making sure Darcy did the same before continuing. Becky knew how stressing it could be with all the unknowns in a child's life, but she had to make sure Darcy got the nutrients she so desperately needed. "Howard Anthony Walter Stark, founder of Stark Industries, a successful weapons manufacturing business, is your biological father. He died in a car crash in 1991. Both sets of grandparents have passed away and you have no aunts or uncles, leaving your next of kin as Anthony Stark, your half-brother though your father."

"Am I going to live with him?" Darcy questioned without looking up from her plate.

"For the time being, yes."

* * *

Pepper sighed inwardly when she found Tony Stark, her immature boss asleep on the couch not far from the door leading to his SI lab, as if he had started leaving for home, only to fall asleep on the couch on his way. Pepper placed the papers she needed him to sign on the nearby table along with a fresh coffee cup, a pen on its lid. Perhaps that would make the signing of them more appealing. 

Since he had already missed his morning meeting, like usual, there was no reason to wake him. The PA of a little over one year was in the elevator when she got the call from the front desk. "What is it?"

* * *

Becky had Darcy sit at one of the many chairs in the waiting lobby of the semi-public available Stark Industries building where she could keep an eye on her while speakeing with the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Tony Stark."

The receptionist, Clara, the name plaque read, asked, "Do you have an appointment?" clearly expecting a no as she continued without waiting for a response, "We can request one-"

Becky cut her off and pulled out her working license. "My name is Becky Hanson, a child specialist social worker. This is IMPORTANT and CANNOT wait, do you understand me?"

Clara timidly nodded her head and reached for the phone, glancing at Darcy and undoubtedly drawing the wrong conclusion.

* * *

 _"There is someone here that is demanding a meeting with Mr. Stark._ " The afternoon receptionist, Clara, Pepper recalled, spoke nervously.

 **"Do they have an appointment**?" Pepper asked, knowing full well they didn't as Tony didn't have any more appointments/meetings that day.

_"No but-"_

**"If they refuse to leave, call security."**

_"Miss Potts, the women is a social worker, and she has a child with her."_

Pepper almost dropped her phone. **"What? No, don't answer that, send them up to my office immediately."** Pepper was about to end the call when a thought popped into her head, **"Oh, and Clara?"**

_"Yes?"_

**"If this gets out, your Christmas bonus will be non-existent."**

Clara gulped. _"Yes ma'am."_


	3. Conspiring Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper brings in Rhodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have revised this chapter as of May first, 2020. I changed a couple things to make some things more clear. If you have read this chapter from before May 1 you may want to come back and reread this.

Becky and Darcy were led to the elevator by a security guard, Julian, he had introduced himself. He had previously been reading a newspaper on one of the lobby chairs. The rich suit was a good disguise, but Darcy hadn't been surprised. She had noticed the clear ear piece and the outline of a taser under his jacket. The elevator pinged at the exact moment the elevator halted. Once the doors slide open Julian directed them to exit first before leading them down the hall to an office with a plaque etched 'Potts'. 

He knocked twice. A women with read hair tied back into a slick ponytail, donning a green blazer, black pencil skirt, and black heels opened the door. "Thank you, Julian."

"Would you like me to wait here ma'am?" Julian inquired, eyeing the two visitors suspiciously.

"No, that will be all." The women dismissed him and ushered the two into her office. The entire back wall was glass, definitely reinforced, and if you looked out, you could see an SI manufacturing building across the way along with much of the city. A bookshelf took up most of the right wall. Near the center of the glass wall was a swirling chair with cream cushions before a sleek, metal desk, with two non-swirly matching cushioned chairs.

"I am Virginia Potts, Tony Stark's executive assistant. You must be Becky Hanson," She shook hands with the social worker, and then directed her attention to Darcy. "and this is?"

Darcy looked away. "This is Darcy Lewis, the biological daughter of Howard Stark, sister of Tony Stark." Becky introduced.

"I see. I'm sorry to ask this, but do you have any proof? And why does this now involve Tony Stark?"

Becky withdrew a folder from her bag and passed it to Ms. Potts.

Darcy's leg shook. If she were at home with her mother she would be yelled at to hold still, but she wasn't at home, and she wouldn't see her mother for a long time, hopefully never again. Becky waited for Potts to finish flipping though the folder before speaking. "Could you and I speak outside for a moment?" Becky gestured towards the door. Ms. Potts glanced at Darcy before nodding. Once the door clicked closed Darcy was there, ear against the wood.

"...Stark is Darcy's next of kin, her _only_ kin. Darcy is almost sixteen, if Mr. Stark doesn't take her in she'll be bounced around in the foster system until she ages out." Darcy tensed, not liking that idea.

"Tony Stark isn't the best example for a child, and I'm not sure that he would be a suitable enough guardian as of yet." Ms. Potts pointed out. "Don't get me wrong, he's a good person, but with all his drinking, partying, and intimate and short lived romantic relationships...I don't think that would be the best thing for a child to be around." 

"So I've heard." Becky's voice was dry, "but Mr. Stark's financial situation alone could truly benefit Darcy, besides, with just a bit of assistance from you, I'm sure Darcy could truly be happy." A pause.

"I'll see what I can do."

Darcy hurried back to her seat. Another two minutes ticked by on the clock on the opposite wall of the book shelf prior to the re entrance of the two women.

* * *

Pepper sighed. For this, she'd need Colonel Rhodes' help. Pepper pressed call.

"What did he do now?" Colonel Rhodes frowned when he got the call

_"A social worker came, she had a kid with her." Pepper stated._

"What? Oh no." Blood drained from Colonel Rhodes face. "Dang it Tony!"

_"No no. The kid isn't his, she's Howard Stark's child, but her mother is now out of the picture and that leaves only Tony to take her in."_

"Are you serious?"

_"Yes, and I want you to come over to the house right now to help me with this."_

"Alright, I'll be there soon."


	4. Enter: Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Tony Stark's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited/revised the previous chapter as of May first, 2020. If you have read it from before this date, I'd suggest that you go back and reread it. I have made some slight but important changes to clear some things up.

Tony awoke from the depths of his sleeping mind to the smell of coffee. Not far from his face was a coffee cup, emitting a delicious smell. Tony sat up and smirked at Pepper's tactic. Taking the coffee but leaving the pen and papers, Tony messaged Happy Hogan, ready to get back to his house and have a long, relaxing shower.........

Tony got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself he entered his lavish room and emerged from it a short minute later, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Ready to go down and work in his personal workshop/lab, he instead found Rhodey and Pepper _both_ in the living room.

Not a good sign.

"Uh oh, both of you, whatever it is I didn't do it. Come on, Sourpatch, what's with the long face? Fairy just turn you back from a horse?" Tony attempted to lighten the mood. No reaction from Pepper or Rhodey, very bad sign.

Alright, what's going on here?" Tony frowned and poured himself a drink. _That_ of all things, is what drew a reaction from Pepper. Pepper stood her seated position on the couch besides Rhodey and in a few strides, reached Tony, taking the bottle and then empty glass from him.

"Tony, you have a little sister." Pepper solemnly stated.

"So Dad had some bastard kid, no big surprise, so what's the matter?" Tony glanced between Pepper and Rhodey, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Tony" Rhodey cut in, walking closer to his long time friend. "remember that short time that your Mom and him divorced?"

"Just for a few months." Tony recalled.

"He went to Las Vegas, got drunk, married, and divorced. Nine months later, a child was born." Rhodey shared.

"What does that have to do with me?" Tony asked.

"You are all the girl, Darcy, has." Pepper informed him as she put the alcohol in a cupboard and locked it after it closed.

"Sh-"

"Hey, Tony. You got to stop swearing. You're going to be around a kid." Rhodey interrupted him. Tony shook his head, trying to process. Wait-"How old's the kid?"

"Fifteen."

"Hold on, don't they have a system to take care of kids?"

"Tony," Pepper's voice grew cold. "you are doing this."

Once glance was all it took for Tony to confirm that Rhodes was in agreement with her.

"When am I going to meet this kid?"

The doorbell rang. "Right now."


	5. Colonel marches in, so does JARVIS

Darcy stepped out of the car, staring at the enormous house that she would presumably live in, ocean waves crashing into the cliff on the other side of the house-mansion. Inside was just as magnificent as inside. Everything was very sleek and futuristic in design. Ms. Potts led Becky Hanson and Darcy Lewis-Stark though the mansion into a sitting room with a decorative waterfall on one side and very bright, very clean white couches.

Darcy dreaded sitting as she knew she'd undoubtedly get them dirty just by touching them. Reluctantly, Darcy with Becky across from Ms. Potts and an official looking man. The room's final occupant, dressed in nice jeans and a t-shirt, sitting on the furniture set's matching chair that completed the U-shape, was the equally famous and infamous Tony Stark.

"Darcy, Ms. Hanson, this is Colonel James Rhodes and Dr. Tony Stark. Dr. Stark, this is your sister, Darcy." Darcy immediately turned her head away, uncomfortable with the focus on her.

"Dr. Stark, we have a few things that we need to discuss." Becky pointed out.

"Of course, though I hope you don't mind if Potts stays. She deals with the legal things." Stark waved his hand at the word ' _legal_ '.

"Not at all." Becky assured him.

"Colonel Rhodes, would you give Darcy a tour, perhaps show her to what will be her room?" Potts requested. Becky nodding at the questioning glance Darcy sent her way.

Once the two were out of the room, Colonel Rhodes spoke. "Please, call me Rhodey, Pepper only calls me Colonel Rhodes in formal settings, and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often enough."

"Pepper?" The question slipped from Darcy's lips before she could stop herself.

"Ms. Potts, it's a nickname we use for her." He explained easily. At her silence, he continued on. "Tony and I have been friends since college." Rhodey gestured forward. "This is the kitchen. Fridge and cupboard should be fully stocked, if you want anything I'm sure you can ask Pepper or JARVIS."

Darcy bit her lip, she would contain her curiosity, if only a little. It didn't last long. "Not Tony Stark?" Darcy's eyes drifted to his face, then jumped back to the floor, quick as a viper. 

"Stock piling the kitchen isn't really his thing. He'd just tell Pepper or JARVIS anyway." Rhodey studied the girl, she certainly was sharp. They began walking again, Rhodey showed her a few more places before Darcy spoke once more, casually asking. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Hmm, let's see." Rhodey searched his mind, landing on something in particular, his facial expression formed a look of resigned exasperation. "Later in the night and early mornings you may want to stay in your room."

"Why?" Darcy's eyes narrowed slightly, suspiciously.

"You may see something you don't want to see." Sensing her curiosity, he added, "scantily clad women."

Oh.

"Also, at times Tony will spend days in his workshop on a sudden creative binge, that's down there." He pointed down some stairs. "You aren't allowed down there, even I'm rarely allowed down there, it's nothing personal, it's just his space." ............ "Down there is Tony's room." He pointed down a hall, "and your room will be whichever one of these you want." He led her down an adjacent hall. "Pepper has some magazines and a couple websites for you to choose colors and furniture and whatnot from."

"I get to change and decorate it?" Darcy asked incredulously, for the first time, keeping her gaze on him for longer than a split second.

Rhodey nodded and decided not to mention that Pepper would very likely be taking her clothing shopping soon too. Darcy nodded to herself, as if to cement the idea in her head and moved to investigate the rooms thoroughly before making her decision. A few minutes later, Darcy chose the room toward the back left of the house, a clear glass door leading out to a balcony being the deciding factor.

"There is one final thing you should know." Rhodey put away the phone he had pulled out in an attempt to make her feel more at ease by not feeling as if he were watching her every move. Unfortunately, that is when his phone rang. Once more pulling out his phone, he read the caller ID. "I have to take this." He apologized as he walked a length down the hallway, leaving Darcy on her own in her new room.

The room was large, it had a bed that could fit five of her easily, a fireplace, an open lounging area, a balcony, a spacious closet, and an adjacent bathroom that was equally as luxurious as the bedroom. It was too open. Darcy stood by the wall and placed her hand on the balcony door so she could explore more of her new surroundings."You are unauthorized." A British butler reminiscent voice coming from nowhere and everyone at once startled Darcy. 

"That's JARVIS." Rhodey stated from the doorway, sheepishly. "Jarvis is an AI Tony created, he runs the house, security, electricity, heating, grocery list, you name it."

"So he has a limited response to each action you take?" Darcy inquired, somewhat hiding her interest.

"You'll have to ask Tony more about that, I'm not the best at explaining this sort of thing." Rhodey shrugged.

"Colonel Rhodes," the voice again spoke from nowhere and everywhere, "Ms. Hanson, Ms. Potts, and Sir are finishing up."

"Alright, thanks Jarvis." Turning his attention back to her, Rhodey prompted, "let's go back downstairs." On their way down he once again stopped, "If you ever need me, Jarvis has my number, or, here's my card."

Though unsure as to why he gave her his card, Darcy nodded and tucked the card away in her pocket, not that she had much use for it as she had not phone.

Before Becky left, she too handed Darcy a card. "This has my phone number and email address, which I check regularly. If anything strange, bad, or uncomfortable happens, I want you to get in contact with me, ok?" Darcy nodded at Becky's intense but sincere gaze. "This is a prepaid phone, it can only call and text, and it doesn't have many minutes on it, but Ms. Potts said she'd get you a phone soon. I'll be checking in on you in a week, alright?"

Darcy again nodded. She didn't know Becky for very long, but she liked her. She could tell that Becky genuinely liked children, and would do whatever it took to care for her charges, and Darcy was _her_ charge.


	6. Untitled Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to make Tony out to be a jerk, just very unsure of how to act and then default flirtatious.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark, you've satisfied all my questions so far-"

"There's more?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I will need these papers filled out," Becky handed Pepper a few sheets of paper and looked at Tony, "I may have more questions later, but none right now."

"How about tonight beautiful?" Tony suggested to which Becky ignored. "Any questions?"

"Yes actually. What about her schooling?" Pepper asked.

"Darcy's school attendance has been sporadic and limited. She'll need her education level to be evaluated and she'll need a physical, mental, and emotional evaluation."

"She's crazy?" Tony asked, leaning forward.

Becky's eyes narrowed. "No, this is standard protocol after removing a child from an unfit environment."

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Didn't mean it like that." After assuring that Tony wouldn't say anything more, she faced Pepper. "A list of approved evaluators and doctors are among the papers. If needed, we can help schedule for you."

"No, that's alright. Thank you. We have no further questions at this point in time." Pepper stated.

"Here is my card should you have further questions later. I'll return to check on Darcy next week." Becky

* * *

With Becky and Rhodey gone, awkward silence filled the air. Pepper just sat down on the couch and began to fill out the forms while Tony shifted foot to foot. When it appeared that he was about to flee, Darcy spoke, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What is Jarvis?"

Tony stilled, and Darcy backtracked. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You just caught me off guard." Tony plasted on a smile. "What did Rhodey say?"

"He said that Jarvis is an AI that you created that controls the house's electricity, heating, security, grocery list, and such. He also said that asking if Jarvis' responses were triggered by certain response or if," Darcy hesitated, he or it? "Jarvis can calculate, expand, learn, and/or evolve is a Tony question."

"Jarvis is made out of code, but he is able to calculate, expand, learn, and evolve." Tony explained. "He isn't a function where one input equals one output."

The air filled with awkwardness again and remained that way for half a minute until Tony remembered, "I need to code you into the system. Got an idea for a personal passcode?"

"Purpletiger." Darcy shrugged.

"Ok, purpletiger, yep." Tony scampered down the steps to his lab, leaving her behind, Pepper having left during their conversation.


	7. Darcy meets Jarvis

Darcy returned to her room to find two magazines and a tablet that when turned on had three different bookmarked websites, two for furniture and one for paint. On top of the magazines was a note telling her to pick whatever she wanted. In the end, Darcy selected some purple paint for two of the walls, leaving the rest the color it already was and a purple bedspread with sheets. Darcy opted to the blue couch and red bean bag as well as everything else the way it was. Darcy didn't know how long she's be there anyway.

"Miss Stark." Darcy startled, falling off the edge of the bed that she had been sitting on with an oomph. "My apologies, it was not my intention to scare you."

"Can you see me?" Darcy looked about the room.

"Yes, there is at least one camera in every room, barring any and all bathrooms. As you are now coded into my program as a resident I can turn off the camera in your personal space. Would you like me to do so?"

"Um. Maybe later. What are you speaking though?" Darcy continued to survey the room.

"There are speakers throughout the mansion. I can have a conversation anywhere in the house with you or even while you swim in the outdoor pool if you'd like." Jarvis stated for her. "Miss Stark, I took the liberty of ordering pizza for dinner. There are two large pizzas. The flavors are cheese and pepperoni. If neither are up to your preferences, I can order something else."  
"No, that's alright." Darcy left her room and made her way down the stairs. 

"Forward until you reach the end and then a left." Jarvis prompted when she hesitated, directing her to the front steps where she found the pizza boxes.

"They just left it here?" Darcy questioned as she shut the door behind her.

"Sir has a running tab, Miss Stark." Jarvis informed her.

"Please don't call me that." Darcy frowned, placing the pizza on the kitchen counter.

"Would you prefer Miss Lewis?:" Jarvis used her mother's surname.

"No, that might actually be worse." Darcy shuddered.

"There are plates in the middle drawer behind you," Jarvis directed.

"Could you just call me Darcy?"

"Very well, Miss Darcy."

Darcy shrugged. Close enough.

Darcy finished her second slice when the AI spoke again. "Miss Darcy, may I ask that you place a few slices on a plate and carry it down to the workshop for Sir?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed in the lab?" Darcy questioned.

"You are authorized in Sir's workshop/lab while under supervision." Jarvis corrected.

Darcy carried the plate down the stairs carefully.When she reached the bottom, the door clicked as it unlocked and the loud heavy metal music was turned down to almost unhearable.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, looking up from the machine he was fiddling with.

Darcy cautiously approached and placed the plate just slightly to the left of him. Tony looked surprised to she her. He blinked, and she was gone. fast footfalls echoing from the stairs.

* * *

Jarvis watched as a child with a large resemblance to Sir arrived at the house, fidgety, sharp, cautious, scared. He watched as Sir reacted, fidgety, unsure, awkward, fleeing. That wouldn't do. Jarvis observed as Sir retreated to his workshop, getting lost in his work and forgetting about teh girl that was his sister. Jarvis observed as Miss Darcy scanned the rooms over and over, finding camera, calculating values of various items and the ease and difficulty of taking them, counting food, discretely collecting small packets of food.

  
No, this would not do at all.


	8. Jarvis Enforces Bonding Time

The next morning, Jarvis awoke a sleepy Tony Stark who had, at Jarvis' constant prompting, actually gotten to bed at 11:38 PM and had been asleep at 11:40 PM. "Good morning Sir, it is Friday, eight AM. The weather is 72* Fahrenheit with a small amount of scattered clouds."

Tony groaned as Jarvis let the sunlight filter though into his bedroom. "Did Pepper put you up to this?" Tony rolled over to plant his face in his pillow. "What meeting do I have today?" He half mumbled half groaned the latter part.

"Ms. Potts has cleared your schedule for today in order to give you and Miss Darcy a chance to have some 'sibling bonding time'." Jarvis informed him.

Tony sighed. He hated feeling awkward, and whenever he was around Darcy, that's what he felt. Tony groaned again as he got up an wandered to the kitchen in order to put on some coffee. 1 minute and 23 seconds later, Tony reached the door to his lab to find it locked. Tony typed his code, still nothing. "Um, Jarvis? Why is the door locked?"

"The lab will remain unaccessible until you and Miss Darcy spend a minimum of 30 minutes together either talking or some other sort of sibling bonding activity." Jarvis explained.

Tony sighed, resigned. "Where is she then? Is she even awake?"

"Sir, Miss Darcy has been awake since approximately 6:45. She ate a cereal breakfast of Cheerios, explored the house, and returned to her room. She is now headed for the living room after being informed that you wished to spend some time with her."

"Jarvis," Tony's voice was border lining on a whine, "I don't even know what to do or say."

"Just be yourself Sir."

* * *

Darcy and Tony sat across from each other, both fidgeted, both feeling awkward. Finally, Tony broke the silence. "So we don't really know each other."

"No. We don't." Darcy hesitantly agreed.

"So let's get to know each other. I mean, we're brother and sister, so why not." He seemed to be waiting for something, so after a few seconds, Darcy nodded.

"Oki-doki. Five things about me and my life. 1-I'm very "Irresponsible", 2- I'm insanely smart 3-very humble 4-hate meetings, and 5, 5-I'm your brother."

Darcy took a deep breath before responding in kind. "1-My name is Darcy. 2-...I like purple, 3-I don't like to be called Lewis. 4-I never wish to see my biological mother again, and 5-I'm your sister."

"Yeah, Dad wasn't that great either. You're lucky he didn't get a chance to mess you up like he did me." Tony professed.

"Did he beat you?" Darcy asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nah, he was just a massive a-dick. Anyway, 1-I have a particular fondness for red and gold. 2-I'm a genius. 3...Pepper is my longest lasting PA ever. 4-I've created a few robots and AI's besides Jarvis, and 5-I love coffee." Tony took a big gulp of his coffee as if to prove his point.

"Why did you name his Jarvis, if you don't mind me asking." Darcy hastened to add.

"JARVIS- Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. And I can show you the bots later if you'd like." Tony offered.

Darcy eagerly nodded. "Definitely." Darcy paused, composing/retaining/gathering herself. "1-I'm 15. 2-My birthday is May 18, 3-I'm decent with computers, 4-I didn't know Howard Stark was my biological father until yesterday, and 5-, I'm fast."

"That reminds me, I'll get you some gadgets, phone, tablet, the works." He airily waved his hand.

"Why?" Darcy silently berated herself for her lack of restraint.

"Why not? You've got to be bored by now, and if not you will be soon." Tony then continued their pattern. "1-Rhodey and I met in college. 2-I was 17 when my parents died in a car wreck. Dad's fault.-You know what, let's do something else. You wanna go for a swim?"

"Um." Darcy shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have a swim suit."

"Right, Pepper is planning on taking you out later today to go clothes shopping."

"I can't accept-"

Tony cut off Darcy's protest. "Yes you can. You're a Stark, you have plenty of money-or you will when you come of age or whatever. For now, the bank won't even notice. Now, how about we play a game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Mall Time

Darcy, crouched behind the couch, pulled the trigger on the nerf gun, bullet hitting Tony square in the back.

Tony spun around and laid eyes on the couch.

He dashed behind it only to find Darcy already running up the stairs.

He aimed for just above the step she was about to place her foot on and shot.

Unfortunately for him, she stumbled just at that moment, making it so the foam bullet hit the wall 2 seconds before her foot was there. 

One hour later, Pepper found Darcy and Tony laying on the the floor of the theater room, empty nerf guns at their sides, and foam bullets scattered about. "Mr. Stark, I have some papers for you to sign."

Tony groaned, not moving from his resting spot.

"Darcy, I am here to take you to buy some things."

Darcy quickly sat up and nodded, playful attitude gone in a blink.

* * *

Darcy waited in the back of the car. It wasn't a limo, so she didn't know exactly what type of car it was, but it was sleek, shiny, black, and either new or well maintained. The driver, Happy Hogan, was quiet as he sat upfront, waiting like Darcy was. Two minutes later, Darcy had nothing else to do so she counted, Miss Potts opened the back passenger door and slid into the seat beside Darcy.

"The mall." Miss Potts directed Mr. Hogan before turning her attention to Darcy. "I've scheduled a medical doctor's appointment for you, Monday at 9 and a psychiatrist appointment the same day at 2 in the afternoon. When Darcy didn't respond or speak in the following four minutes, Miss Potts pulled a tablet from her briefcase. It took another 10 minutes for them to reach the mall, and Darcy was rather surprised when Mr. Hogan followed them into the mall.

While Miss Potts and Darcy walked side by side, Miss Potts' crisp outfit and dangling purse marking her as a high end target, Mr. Hogan walking just a step behind them, dressed in a black suit with a frown and sunglasses on, even inside the building, dissuaded the would be pickpockets, or at least the two Darcy had spotted so far.

Miss Potts led them into the first clothing sore on the right, and when Darcy stood unmoving as Mr. Hogan, Miss Potts selected a couple shirts off the rack and ushered Darcy into a changing room. After two stores, Darcy was starting to "loosen up" and began to pick out clothes to try on that she liked without Miss Potts prompting. After five stores, Darcy had seven pairs of jeans, four shorts, nine shirts, and one dress that Miss Potts had bought "in case a formal occasion arises" that Darcy "needed to attend". Darcy really hoped not.

  
The sixth store was a shoe store, and Darcy internally vowed to do her best to find everything here rather than look in more shoes stores. Darcy was tieing the first tennis shoes she found in her size, according to the footprint rug, when Miss Potts sat across from her and slipped on a pair of shoes herself.

"You know Darcy, I wouldn't mind if you called me Pepper-unless you'd prefer I address you as Miss Stark."

Darcy swiftly shook her head no. That was too strange. Too unfamiliar.

Pepper smiled before looking down at Darcy's feet. "How do you like them?"

"They're good." Darcy was quick to assure.

"Have you walked around with them?"

Darcy shook her head, and at Pepper's hand motion, walked down the isle. One shoe came off.

"Perhaps a 1/2 size smaller." Pepper suggested, handing Darcy a blue and white pair, which fit better and passed the walking test.

Mr. Hogan held most the bags, Darcy and Pepper each held one, making Darcy feel slightly guilty since most of the bags were hers, but Pepper reassured her that it was part of his job and it was fine.

On their way to the next store, the previous one not being the last since Darcy still needed a swim suit, Darcy dropped the beg she was carrying in front of Pepper, who abruptly stopped in her tracks to avoid stepping on it. Darcy quickly ducked down and grabbed it, locking eyes with a brown haired girl dressed in faded blue jeans and a college shirt, gold colored bangle bracelets danging on her arm, only one arm, her left. The girl's right arm at her position in relation to Pepper would just brush against each other.

Mr. Hogan, now carrying several bags, was less of a threat, and one of the pickpockets from earlier had made a reappearance. The girl's lip twitched, but other than that, made no indication or acknowledgement towards Darcy, instead, she turned into the shoe shop that Darcy was pleased not to be entering with her beginning to tire feet.

Darcy, now standing, Pepper, and Mr. Hogan resumed their pace until they _finally_ reached the **final** store.


End file.
